The Awsome Title of DOOM
by homicidalwombat
Summary: ...A.K.A. The Random Sequel That I Wrote When I Should Have Been Doing My Advanced English Homework. A sequel to Red Eye. Yes, it's JxL. No, it's not mushy, fluffy, or romantic. Okay, maybe a little.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have succumbed to the death trap that is Red Eye fanfiction! Having recently seen the movie I became hooked on the obscenity that is sequels, and determined to write one myself. God help us all. And yes, this will be JxL. I have no idea how my severely twisted mind came up with this idea. I don't really like JxL, but if it's well written I do, so I really, really hope this is well written, or I'll be totally self-loathing. Oh, and it's written in script format, because that's how I roll.  
**

**Please enjoy and don't lynch me.**

INT. DAD'S KITCHEN – NIGHT

The kitchen is lit by candles on a birthday cake, and Lisa is standing around the counter with her father, Cynthia, Paul, and Charlotte. They are singing happy birthday to Lisa.

ALL EXCEPT LISA:

(singing slightly off-key) ...happy birthday Dear Lisa, Happy Birthday to you!

Lisa laughs, then blows out the candles. Dad flicks a switch on the wall, and the lights come back on.

CHARLOTTE

(happy) Happy birthday, Leese!

LISA

(glad) Thanks, Charlotte. Thanks everybody!

Dad puts an arm around Lisa's shoulders and kisses her cheek.

DAD

(sappy) Least I could do for my little girl.

LISA

(embarrassed) Dad! I'm thirty now!

Everyone laughs. Dad grabs a knife.

DAD

(gleeful) Who wants cake!

PAUL

(hungry) Who DOESN'T want cake?

LISA

(laughs) Pig.

PAUL

(playful) Giraffe.

Lisa touches her neck self consciously.

LISA

(annoyed) My neck isn't THAT long...

Paul hugs her and kisses her passionately.

PAUL

(sultry) Your neck's just right.

Everyone else looks uncomfortable. Dad clears his throat theatrically, and they blush and stop.

CHARLOTTE

(impatient) Cut the cake already, Joe!

CYNTHIA

(spacey) Oh, it sounds like we're at a wedding!

LISA

(excited) Only a few more months, and it will be.

DAD

(sappy) My little baby, all grown up.

LISA

(exasperated) Dad, seriously.

CHARLOTTE

(laughs and hugs Dad) Leave her alone. We've got our own wedding to worry about!

CYNTHIA

(excited) Ooh, Lisa gets the first piece!

Lisa takes the paper plate and a fork. She takes a bite.

LISA

(blown away) This is fantastic!

PAUL AND DAD SIMULTANEOUSLY

(proud) It was my idea.

PAUL

(annoyed) It was mine!

DAD

(annoyed) No, it was mine!

They argue while everyone laughs and eats cake.

CONTINUOUS SHOT. THE CAMERA PULLS OUT AND WE SEE THE PARTY THROUGH THE WINDOW. IT IS DARK OUTSIDE, AND WE SEE A MAN IN A SILVER BMW WATCHING THE HOUSE THROUGH BINOCULARS. WE CANNOT SEE HIS FACE, BUT IT IS JACKSON.

INT. LISA'S BEDROOM – MORNING

CLOSE UP OF LISA'S FACE.

Lisa lies in bed. Her eye's open and she rolls over, groaning. She wraps her arms around Paul, who is lying next to her. He wakes up and kisses her forehead lightly.

PAUL

(softly) I gotta go to work, babe.

Lisa snuggles closer.

LISA

(groggy) Do you have to? It's still early...

PAUL

(laughing) Honey, it's nine thirty.

Lisa jumps up, shocked. She leaps out of bed and runs into the bathroom.

LISA

(anxious) What?? Nine thirty? I have to go! Cynthia's all on her own!

PAUL

(getting up) What? Don't you trust that she can handle it?

LISA

(rushed) I trust her completely, but what if there's an emergency? I have to go!

Lisa races back into the room, dressed. She opens the door and runs down the stairs. Paul follows at a more leisurely pace.

PAUL

(kisses Lisa) Have a good day, okay?

LISA

(rushed) Of course, of course. Love you.

Paul walks out the door.

PAUL

(calm) Love you too! Stay safe!

Paul's car pulls out of the driveway. Lisa grabs her car keys and runs outside.

EXT. LISA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Lisa rushes out to her car. She gets inside.

INT. LISA'S CAR – MORNING

She sticks the keys in the ignition.

JACKSON (FROM BEHIND THE BACK SEAT)

(suddenly) Boo.

Lisa jumps, shrieks, and spins around. Jackson pulls himself up and stares at her.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(congenial) Morning, Leese. Nice day.

LISA

(scared shitless) How did you get in here?

JACKSON

(calm) It's incredibly easy to hot-wire a car. Especially when it isn't locked.

LISA

(shocked and scared) You- (realization dawns) You've been in my car since last night?

JACKSON

(calm) Early this morning. By the way, did you have a good time at your party? Thirty is a big year.

Lisa is pushed up against the dashboard, trying to put as much distance as she can between them. Jackson is reclining in the back seat, totally calm.

LISA

(whispered) What do you want with me?

Jackson leans forward.

JACKSON

(calm) I figured that was obvious.

Jackson draws a knife and holds it up in the air, not pointing it at Lisa but at the ceiling.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(whispered) I want revenge.

He reaches out and grabs a bit of her hair. He toys with it gently, rubbing it.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(calm, but with an undertone of anger) You made me screw up a potentialy simple job. You almost got me incarcerated. And you shot me with a nail gun.

LISA

(scared) My Dad shot you the second time.

Jackson leans in closer and whispers in her ear.

JACKSON

(sinister) But YOU started it, Leese. All of this happened because you just couldn't cooperate.

He cuts off the lock of hair suddenly, and Lisa gasps and flinches.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(cold) Careful, Leese. You might get cut.

Lisa is on the verge of tears. She tries to squirm out of Jackson's reach, but he grabs hold of her shoulder and pushes her back against the dashboard roughly. She cries out in pain.

LISA

(scared, almost crying) Just leave me alone!

JACKSON

(angry) I can't do that, Lisa! Because thanks to you, I've had to go through some pretty rough times! I had to use all my hard-won contacts just to get me out of prison, and THEN I had to deal with my boss. Do you know how angry he was? Do you?

Lisa shakes her head, tears coursing down her cheeks.

LISA

(soft, scared) No.

JACKSON

(livid) He was angry enough to give me this!

Jackson uses his free hand to push up his pants leg, exposing a long, deep, incredibly painful-looking, newly healed scar.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(livid) Thanks to you, now I walk with a fucking limp!

LISA

(angry, scared) That's not my fault!

JACKSON

(angry) It is your fault! It's your fault that while I was wasting away in prison and in hiding, you were eating birthday cake and chatting with a wedding planner!

LISA

(crying, angry, scared) How do you know about this?!

JACKSON

(whispers) I've been following you for four months, Lisa.

He slams Lisa against the dashboard.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(angry whispers) Four months of watching you-

He slams her again.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(angry whispers) -running your little hotel-

And again.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(angry whispers) -and drinking your fucking sea breezes-

And again.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(angry whispers) -and having fun with your pretty little fiance-

LISA

(on the verge of unconsciousness) Oh my God...

JACKSON

(angry) -and not ONCE (Once should be shouted) have you second guessed screwing up my entire life! (Softer) Well you know what, Leese? I'm gonna make you regret it!

Jackson head butts Lisa and she passes out. He picks her up and gently lays her out on the back seat, then climbs into the drivers seat and starts the car.

EXT. LISA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Jackson drives the car away.

**AN: So... like it? Hate it? I really don't care, so long as you review. I'll probably keep writing it even if you don't, but the motivation always helps. If I left a review on one of your fics, I'd appreciate if you returned the favor. In the words of a certain mob boss: "You scratch me back, I'll scratch yours, doc."**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here's chapter two. I got three reviews, so that made me happy, but I'd like a few more (hint hint, people). So read and review! The person who gives me my tenth review will be able to contribute to the story, so get those reviews coming. Please enjoy chapter two!**

INT. LISA'S CAR - DAY

Lisa wakes up on the back seat. Disoriented, she sits up, then moans and puts her head between her knees.

JACKSON

(still looking forward, warning) You better not have a pen back there, Leese.

Lisa's head snaps up and she scrambles back. She huddles by the window.

LISA

(scared, anxious) Where are you taking me?

Jackson glances back at her for a second, then smirks and returns his eyes to the road.

JACKSON

(cool) Somewhere were no one will find you.

Lisa opens her mouth to scream, but he holds up a finger warningly.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(cool) Please don't scream, it doesn't help you and it'll give me a headache.

LISA

(shaking) Are you going to hurt my family?

JACKSON

(incredulous) Why would I do that? I did that last time. No, I want to hurt you.

Lisa puts her hands over her mouth in panic and ducks her head down, crying. She raises it up and lowers her hands, staring at him.

LISA

(crying) You don't need to do this.

JACKSON

(getting annoyed) I've already told you three times. I do.

WE SEE A CLOSE UP OF JACKSON DRIVING. WE CAN ONLY SEE THE FIZZY FORM OF LISA IN THE BACKGROUND.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(annoyed) I'm going to make things right for me, Leese. I'm gonna pay you back for everything you did to me, and this time-

Jackson looks into the rearview mirror and we see the mirror. Lisa has a simple black ballpoint pen and is about to stab it into his neck. Jackson's hand darts out and he grabs her wrist, twisting it harshly. She cries out in pain and drops the pen onto the passenger seat.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(angrily) -this time I won't fall for the same cheap tricks. Try not to do anything stupid, Leese, I'd hate to have to damage you before we got where we're going.

LISA

(gasping, in obvious pain) My arm, let go of my arm...!

Jackson twists her wrist harder and she turns with it, trying to stop it from snapping. She screams in pain. Jackson, with his eyes still on the road, is emotionless.

JACKSON

(quietly) I told you not to scream, Lisa.

He lets go of her wrist and swerves the car, parking it on the side of the road. He twists in his seat and stares back at Lisa, who is nursing her sore wrist.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(calm, quiet) Get up here.

LISA

(trying to suppress her pain) Excuse me?

JACKSON

(calm) Get in the front of the car. I don't trust you back there.

Lisa nods and tries too open the door.

LISA

(quiet) The door is locked.

Jackson flips a switch on the dashboard.

JACKSON

(losing patience) And now it isn't. Hurry up.

Lisa gets out of the backseat and into the passenger seat. Jackson reaches over and closes her door, locking it. He returns to his usual position and looks over at Lisa, one eyebrow raised.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(slightly annoyed) Are you ready to cooperate now, Lisa?

Lisa nods her head, not looking at him. Jackson starts the car again and pulls into the lane.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(calm again) Good.

EXT. LISA'S CAR – DAY

INT. LISA'S CAR – DAY

Lisa stares out the window, trying to be brave, while Jackson drives, looking straight ahead.

LISA

(still staring out window) What are you going to do with me?

JACKSON

(cold) I already told you, I'm going to get revenge.

Lisa turns around to stare at him.

LISA

(getting bolder) That could mean anything. Specifically, what are you going to do? I need to know.

Jackson is silent for a moment. He falters but almost instantly gets back to normal.

JACKSON

(cold) We're going to a place where no one can-

LISA

(angry) You already said that! Just tell me what's going on!

Jackson reaches out and grabs her by the throat, pushing her down against the dashboard. She gasps for air and claws at his hand.

JACKSON

(barely suppressed rage) I don't need to tell you anything.

LISA

(gasping) Let... go...

Jackson lets go of her and she crumples against the seat, gasping and holding her throat. Jackson takes his eyes off the road momentarily and sneers at her.

JACKSON

(cold) I really thought you would have figured this out by now, but I guess I'll have to spell it out for you: I am NOT kidding around. So calm down, stop asking questions, and maybe I'll stop hurting you. Understand?

LISA

(breathing heavily, raspy) Yes.

JACKSON

(taunting) What was that? I can't hear you.

Jackson reaches out as if to grab her again, but she scoots out of the way.

LISA

(scared and angry) Yes, I understand!

JACKSON

(cold) Peachy. Now shut up.

**AN: So yeah... that was chapter two. Or scene two. Whatever. I hope everybody liked it. Jackson's a bit violent, but you would be too, so don't be too angry about the whole "I'm Gonna Smack Lisa Around" thing. Remember, if you read and don't review, I will send flesh-eating wolverines after you. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Woohoo! Chapter three is up! Big thanks to MidnightThief15 and Nyeh Creampuff for reviewing. I know it was just because I threatened you, but... hey, fear is a great motivator. I hope you guys review this chapter! **

EXT. WOODS – AFTERNOON

The car pulls into a long, forested lane. It drives for a while before turning into a small road and eventually parking in front of a small house. Jackson gets out, crossing over to Lisa's side and opening her door. He grabs her arm and yanks her out, dragging her to the cabin.

LISA

(scared) Where are we?

JACKSON

(rushing) We're in the woods. Now get inside.

He yanks open the door and gestures for her to go in. Lisa hesitates.

LISA

(unexpectadly calm) Why should I? You're just going to kill me anyway.

Jackson scowls and pulls her closer to him.

JACKSON

(annoyed) Just get in the damn house.

LISA

(adamant, brave) No.

Jackson shoves her inside. She slams against a wall with a yell and he follows her inside, slamming the door behind him.

INT. CABIN – AFTERNOON

Jackson limps up to Lisa, who is splayed out on the floor against the wall, and straddles her, tugging at her hair with one hand and pinning her down with the other. She wriggles weakly, dazed from having hit her head, and tries to hit him weakly.

JACKSON

(growling) I'm not gonna stand for that kind of shit, Lisa. This is my house, and you're gonna have to play by my rules. Understand?

LISA

(disoriented, scared) Get off me...!

Jackson glares and gets off her. Lisa lies on the ground, shocked that he actually complied.

JACKSON

(softly) Here.

Jackson extends a hand towards her. She stares at it, then at him, puzzled.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(impatient) Take my hand, Lisa.

LISA

(wry) Why should I? You're just going to hurt me again.

JACKSON

(impatient) I just said, I won't hurt you unless you break my rules.

LISA

(hysterical laughter) I don't even know what your rules are!

Jackson leans down and grabs Lisa, pulling her to her feet. He leads her down the hall to a living room and forces her to sit down on the couch.

JACKSON

(impatient) Sit.

Jackson crosses the room and sits down on a chair across from her.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(impatient) Rule #1: Don't try to attack me. Rule #2: When I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions. Rule #3: No whining.

LISA

(brash) If you're just going to kill me, why do you need to make up rules?

JACKSON

(annoyed) When exactly did I say that I was going to kill you?

Lisa stares at him, shocked.

LISA

(shocked) You mean you aren't going to kill me?

JACKSON

(sighs) I haven't made my mind up yet.

Lisa's eyes open wide and she laughs.

LISA

(laughing) So that's why you wouldn't give me a straight answer in the car! You don't know what to do!

Jackson glares at her.

LISA (CONT'D)

(patronizing) Oh, Jack... you're pathetic.

JACKSON

(pissed) Rule #4: If you insult me, I will lock you in a closet and you will NOT come out.

Lisa shuts up. Jackson stands up.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(cold) You're in the third room on the left. Your suitcase is already there.

LISA

(cold) I didn't pack a suitcase.

JACKSON

(cold) I stole some of your clothes. Now go unpack.

Lisa leaves the room and Jackson collapses onto the couch, running a hand through his hair. His hand moves to his throat tentatively, and he pulls down his collar and massages his small round scar.

**AN: So yeah... that was a bit shorter than usual, but whatever. I'm thinking about making playlist of the music that I listen to while writing this, so that people can experience my slightly twisted thought process. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not in your reviews! Luv you all! And... I still have those wolverines.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow! People actually expressed interest in my JxL music! I'm shocked! Well, for anyone who wants it, the URL is on my profile page. The link thing is screwed up though, so you have to cut and paste it into your browser. Sorry 'bout that. (Update: Fixed it) **

** Anyway, here's chapter four. I'm churning these puppies out pretty fast, I'm tellin' ya. Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh! And this chapter has some of the stuff I KNOW you guys have been waiting for! You know what it is...**

INT. BEDROOM - AFTERNOON

Lisa glances around the small, bare room. It's spartan, with just a bed, a dresser, and a bedside table. Lisa's suitcase lies on the bed, and she walks over and opens it. She pulls out a black lace bra and blushes furiously, then buries it under clothes and pulls out a dark blue tee-shirt and jeans. She hurriedly yanks off her suit jacket and white blouse. Pausing to stare at her scar. She quickly pulls on the new shirt and the jeans, and walks into a small room that opens into the bedroom.

INT. BATHROOM – AFTERNOON

Lisa steps into the bathroom. She looks around, then leaves, walking down the hallway to the living room. She hesitates before going in.

JACKSON (FROM INSIDE THE LIVING ROOM)

(calm) Come in. I know you're there.

Lisa walks into the living room and stares at Jackson, awaiting orders.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(calm) Sit on the couch.

LISA

(nervous) But you're sitting on the couch.

JACKSON

(irritated) I'm aware of that.

Lisa sits down next to him awkwardly. She stares at her hands, then looks up at him. She stares at his scar.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(snapping) What are you staring at?

LISA

(softly) Did it hurt?

JACKSON

(glares) Of course it hurt. You stabbed me in the trachea with a pen.

LISA

(feeling stupid) Oh. Right. (pause) So, it healed?

JACKSON

(annoyed) It took a whole year.

LISA

(grasping at straws) But it did heal!

JACKSON

(annoyed) And I have become intimately aquainted with cough sweets.

LISA

(desperate) But-

Jackson shoves his face close to Lisa's.

JACKSON

(snapping) Yes, Lisa, it healed!

Lisa shoves herself closer to him in retaliation.

LISA

(annoyed) No need to get angry!

Jackson growls angrily.

JACKSON

(pissed) My anger is justified, thanks a bunch. You were the one that stabbed me, remember?

LISA

(angry) Yeah, I remember.

There is an awkward silence as they realize how close they are to each other. Their faces are almost touching and Lisa is practically sitting on Jackson's lap. They stare at each other awkwardly for a moment. They move their faces slightly closer together, as if moving in for a kiss. Their eyes start to close. Then suddenly they snap back at the same time and scuttle away from each other.

JACKSON

(angry) What was that?!

LISA

(angry) You're asking ME? What were you trying to DO?!

JACKSON

(yelling) What was I trying to do? What were YOU trying to do?!

LISA

(screaming) I hate you! I hate you so much!

Jackson slaps her across the face. Lisa touches her cheek gently, shocked. Then she growls and kicks at his stomach. Jackson gasps as her shoe connects with his stomach but quickly recovers. He grabs Lisa's wrist and twists it roughly. She cries out and bites his arm. He lets go.

JACKSON

(livid) Fuck!

Lisa scuttles to the other end of the couch, but before she can escape Jackson launches himself across and lands on her, pinning her down and slamming the back of her head against the armrest.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(furious, voice raspy) You bitch! That hurt!

LISA

(screaming) I hope it did! I hope I bit a vein and you bleed to death! I hope you fall on a knife! I hope you get shot in the face! I hope you-

Jackson leans down and kisses her on the lips. For a minute she is shocked, but then she starts to kiss him back. His hand weaves through her hair, clutching at the back of her neck to tilt her head up. Suddenly, he pulls away.

JACKSON

(pissed, shocked, husky) Fuck, Lisa!

Lisa is speechless.

JACKSON (CONT'D)

(shocked, husky) Why did you- what the- Fuck!

Jackson quickly clambers off Lisa's body. She sits up, shocked.

LISA

(shocked) Jackson...?

Jackson is livid, standing up and pointing at Lisa angrily.

JACKSON

(livid) You... you little bitch! This is all your fault!

LISA

(angry) MY fault? How is this MY fault?! You were the one that kissed me!

JACKSON

(angry, losing steam) I did NOT!

LISA

(angry) Are you delusional? You JUST DID!

Jackson raises his hand to slap her, and she flinches. But instead he just looks at her, nervous and angry, and stomps out of the room. Lisa stares after him, puzzled.

**AN: Yay! They kissed! Sure, Jackson's in denial about it, and Lisa's brain is about to explode from confusion, but a kiss is just a kiss! (A sigh is just a sigh... doodoodadoo... as time goes byyyyyy... lalalala...)Sorry, random old movie reference. Anway, the wolverines have the flu this week, but I do have... FERRETS! PSYCHOTIC, MANGY FERRETS! That are kinda cute... BUT THEY ARE EVIL! TRUST ME! REVIEW OR THE FERRETS WILL EAT YOUR FACE!! MUHUHAHAHA!!**

**Okay, that was weird.**


End file.
